Three-dimensional (3D) display devices often simultaneously display two sets of images with a certain parallax between them on a display screen, so that a user can watch the two sets of images through the left eye and the right eye respectively to perceive 3D images.
Current 3D display technologies require a 3D video source to include multiple sets of images with parallax. 3D video sources may be structurally divided into 3 different types: multi-view, 2D plus depth, and stereo. The three types of video source formats may correspond to different 3D display technologies. For example, autostereoscopic display technology and stereoscopic display technology require different 3D video source formats, meaning that the specific types of 3D video source formats require specific 3D display devices in order to display 3D images. That is, 3D video sources are often not compatible on different 3D display devices.
In addition, existing 3D display technologies may be unable to solve the problem of an undesired parallax causing poor viewing experience of a viewer. Currently, various sets of images in a 3D video source are often captured with a fixed angle, and the 3D video source is recorded, transmitted, and displayed with fixed frames. Therefore, when a 3D image is displayed on a 3D display screen, the parallax among the various sets of images of the 3D image is also fixed. Further, a viewer may adjust the size of the 3D display screen during displaying, such as adjusting the size of a video playback window on a computer screen, which may result in changes in the parallax among the different sets of images displayed on the screen. When the parallax exceeds a certain level, the viewer may experience undesired image quality, such as ghosting.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.